You Always Knew
by Amaranth Rencor
Summary: “But you’ve always known, right?” Sneer. “That you’d die by my hands- ah, claws.” A dark fic. Contains character death, strong language and violence. No pairing. Stress-induced one-shot.


"But you've always known, right?"

Sneer. "That you'd die by my hands- ah, claws."

The other just struggled against his chains. It was a vain attempt; he was vertically shackled to the floor and ceiling of the cell.

"Give it up, Guntz. Wake up. Wake up and realize: you've lost." Janga cackled. He took another swig form the bottle of Vodka he held in the crook of his arm before putting it down on the floor. His boots made loud, hollow thumps in the barren room as he approached the wolf.

"I want you," he slurred with a crooked smile. "to scream for me." He brought his claws to Guntz's chest and scraped them down, ripping the shirt fabric. Guntz grunted and thrashed again. "No? Not even a peep for an _old, trusted family friend_?"

"Shut up!" the hunter barked hoarsly. "Shut up! I'll kill you!"

Janga laughed again. "I take it you won't scream?... Joka!" He called over the shoulder of his purple coat. Joka came scurrying into view.

"Yes, Janga?"

"Bring the boy!" Janga staggered back to his bottle and took another mouthful.

"Hey! What'er you doing?! Stop it, you… you... whatever you are!" A familiar voice echoed down the hallway and caused Guntz's heart to move into his throat.

"You're dead! If you don't stop it right now, I swear I'll-- Guntz!" Klonoa was bound hand and foot with heavy chains that clinked when he moved. Joka pushed him in the cell then left when Janga motioned to do so. Guntz said nothing but stared wide eyed and helpless as his nemesis walked to wards Klonoa.

He regarded both of their expressions before another sadistic smile found his lips. "Do I sense a small bond, Guntz? Me thinks you are perhaps fond of this boy, ya?" Another low and cruel laugh echoed off the walls.

Klonoa growled and tried to move, but the weight of the chains hampered his movement. Janga had him at his mercy. The purple cat unzipped Klonoa's shirt slightly, exposing the cabbit's neck then walked behind him.

"Are you absolutely sure there's no little whimper in that throat of yours, Sinigami Guntz?" Janga wrapped one arm around Klonoa's stomach; the other positioned at the bare skin and head resting on the cabbit's shoulder.

Guntz gave a feral growl. "Let him go, dammit. What does he have to do with what's between us?!"

"I want to have a little fun before I break you, is all." Was the simple reply from that wretched, alcohol-laden voice. Janga slid his claws across Klonoa's throat. A crimson string formed slowly and the cabbit winced. All Janga had to do was smile to set the hunter off, but hurting Klonoa was a fatal mistake.

"Screw you! Let him go! I'm not submitting to you! Not on your life!"

"What about his…?" Janga ran through Klonoa's midsection with his claws, vile smirk never leaving his face.

"A-ahh…" Klonoa grunted and coughed, ruby red beads staining the white fur on his face.

"No!! Stop it! Stop, Janga! I promise the Goddess Claire you will rot in the ground!" Guntz cursed and wriggled fruitlessly once again. "Wrong answer, boy!" Janga's anger got the better of him and his Volk accent shone through. "You vill do as I say, or he dies!"

Almost invisible tears formed in the corner of Guntz's eyes. "I screamed, okay? Leave him alone!"

"_Beg _me to."

Klonoa found the strength to speak, "No! Don't you dare, Guntz! Pango will come! Just wait, he' ll-" but was quickly silenced by a kick in the back of the knee. "Shut up. Your friend is long gone."

Both Guntz and Klonoa dead-panned. "What? Never got the message? Ahaha, vell don't vorry, he's not alone" Janga let Klonoa fall freely to the stone-tiled floor.

"You… You bloody bastard!" Guntz spat at his feet. Janga wrinkled his nose in disdain.

The dream-traveller lay in a decent-sized pool of blood by now, but still had enough in him to say. "Kill him for both of us, Guntz" The other two turned. Janga stomped over and yanked him to his feet. He made sure he was in plain view of Guntz before ripping Klonoa's throat out. The blood pained Janga's coat and scarf a terrible maroon.

Guntz was stunned mute. He found his voice when Janga dropped Klonoa's lifeless body to the grimy ground.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds! And rip them into smaller pieces! Burn your remains and-!" Guntz was elbowed in the face.

"He vas going to die anyvay. I gave him a svift death, you should thank me." Jangas blue eye met Guntz's furious ones. "You dirty, no-good, two-faced, back-stabbing son of a …" the hunter choked back a sob.

"Mhm… Any last vords before I take the life of the 'Golden Death'?" Janga inspected his claws.

"I've nothing left to live for, anyway…" Guntz said quietly.

Janga sneered; slur in full swing, "Zat's so very you, Gantz."

"Fuck you, Janga."

* * *

Okaaay... I was stressed when I wrote this, so, yeah... Came out kinda dark!

Oh, and I alwasy pictured Janga with a German-ish Russian accent. I think it was because of this one Janga/Guntz video I saw. That, and I'm a sucker for those kind of accents...

Uh, 'T' rating is fine, right?

Oh, and there is art for this story! It's not mine, but it's on this story page on my DA account (dunno if links work here... ). Check it out!


End file.
